Sentimiento
by pikmingirl
Summary: Nos encontrábamos en las calles de Espagonia y como no conocíamos la zona, terminamos por perdernos. De repente, nos topamos con un modesto puesto de helados. Tal parece que es el momento de tomar un descanso. [Sonic*Chip]


Sonic the hedgehog y compañía pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Punto de vista de Sonic.-

* * *

Nuestra aventura apenas comenzaba, mi pequeño amigo Chip y yo recorríamos las calles de Spagonia para encontrarnos con el profesor Pickle, quien nos tenía información de suma importancia relacionada a los templos sagrados. Como nunca habíamos estado en este lugar, finalmente terminamos perdiéndonos, sin embargo ni a Chip ni a mi nos importó. Entre más caminábamos, más nos dábamos por enterado de lo hermosa y pintoresca que es esta ciudad, sus calles pavimentadas de hermosos adoquines decorados se visualizaban hasta el horizonte, las bellas casas y estructuras de piedra que se levantaban desde sus cimientos, parecían sacadas de algún cuento de hadas o de caballeros medievales, sus habitantes, muchos de ellos vestidos con sus atuendos tradicionales irradiaban alegría al mismo tiempo que desempeñaban sus labores diarias y todo esto, a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos poco gratos que habían estado sucediendo a su alrededor.

Los dos estábamos contagiados por toda esta atmosfera tan acogedora y cálida que nos aportaba la ciudad, incluso, habíamos olvidado por completo la razón por la que nos encontrábamos aquí en primer lugar. Entre avenidas y pasajes secretos nos fuimos perdiendo más y más hasta que nos topamos con un modesto puesto de helados. Chip fue el primero en sugerir que tomáramos un descanso y por un momento estuve a punto de protestar, pero la mirada de cachorro que me estaba haciendo en esos momentos era por lo menos tres veces más irresistible que la que Tails utilizaba conmigo en algunas ocasiones, por lo que, de mala gana, terminé cediendo a su petición.

Me tomó una par de minutos ir por los helados: un cono de fresa para mí y... cómo no, uno de chocolate para el pequeño Chip. Cerca del lugar había unos escalones que llevaban a quien sabe dónde, no había mucha gente y como no había otro lugar disponible, decidimos sentarnos y pasar el rato en lo que terminábamos de comer. Luego de un par de minutos y como ya lo había previsto, Chip termino su helado casi al instante, "Como es posible que alguien tan pequeño pueda comer tanto", lo había visto comer de esa manera los últimos días y aun no lograba entender como era que lo hacía...como sea, por lo menos debería estarse tranquilo por un tiempo… o eso era lo que creía ya que no pasó mucho para que Chip comenzara a llamar nuevamente mi atención...

- ¿Y ahora? - le pregunté con cierto fastidio en mi voz.

- Bueno... es... que y-yo aun tengo un poco de hambre - finalmente admitió.

- Tendrás que esperar hasta que nos encontremos con los demás ya que nos hemos quedado sin dinero -

Luego de eso, pude ver que el rostro de Chip cambiaba a una expresión un tanto decepcionada, sentí un poco de culpa ya que la razón por la que no teníamos dinero fue que el día anterior me excedí un poco al comprar todos esos Chilidogs para la cena…aun no me acostumbro a mi forma de Werehog y tal parece que mi nueva faceta necesita comer un poco más de lo normal…de cualquier forma el sentimiento de culpa no se iría por lo que sugerí compartir lo que quedaba de mi helado, Chip por su parte acepto contento mientras nos turnábamos para comer.

Mientras estábamos en eso, comencé a pensar en todo lo que nos faltaba por recorrer en nuestro viaje para restaurar la tierra y las esmeraldas Chaos así como también, el terminar de descubrir qué es lo que está sucediendo con todas esas extrañas criaturas… pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe cuando al darle una probada a mi helado, alcancé a sentir un objeto extraño que no me tomó mucho tiempo identificar…abro mis ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados todo este tiempo para confirmar que tanto Chip como yo nos acercamos en el mismo momento y ahora nuestras lenguas se habían juntado por accidente. Quizás es por lo repentino del momento, pero ninguno de los dos se aparta, más bien, puedo ver como Chip acorta más la nula distancia que ya existe… "¿Será que aún no se ha dado cuenta?" pero entonces… "¿Por qué no me separo yo?... ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no quiere responder?"…el contacto me produce sentimientos nuevos que no soy capaz de entender, pero aun así no deseo que termine… tristemente fue el mismo Chip quien terminó el contacto entre nosotros, me observa y con una sonrisa me dice: "Estabas tardando demasiado y no quería que te lo terminaras tu solo"…sorprendido, aun no soy capaz de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder y con la poca lucidez que me queda le entrego el resto de mi helado y se lo obsequio. Al parecer Chip no se ha enterado de lo que acaba de hacer o por lo menos es demasiado inocente para entenderlo, de cualquier manera, mis mejillas están completamente rojas, mi corazón late a mil y mi respiración es irregular… es como si acabara de correr una gran distancia… y ese simple contacto lo había provocado todo.

Inconscientemente, dirijo mi visión hasta la torre del reloj y a pesar de mi estado, me doy cuenta que es casi medio día. Aun debemos encontrar al profesor y no parece que lo hagamos muy pronto. Chip y yo reanudamos nuestra búsqueda, ahora con mi mente un poco más despejada dejo a un lado mis sentimientos, al menos por ahora ya que el bienestar de la tierra es mucho más importante…

* * *

Review please ? les agradeceré mucho sus comentarios...


End file.
